When Heroes Collide
by mdizzle
Summary: Teen Titans X side-story. Link comes to the world of Titans X to save it from Ganondorf. Vexx not only doesn't trust him but flat out dislikes him to boot. But when the others are kidnapped, can these two put aside their differences to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

_**When Heroes Collide**_

OoT: 1

Twilight Princess: 3

Combination of the Two: 1

I guess which Link I'm going to use has been decided, Twilight Princess it is. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Jump City was currently under siege by monsters the likes of which the world had never seen. The odd thing was that after a monster was defeated it just seemed to disappear. Titans X were currently trying to round up the monsters seeing as how there were too many to beat all at once.

Danny flew through the city with several flying monsters on his tail. They were lizard men with pterodactyl wings carrying swords and shields. Danny took out his communicator while firing ghost rays at the odd monsters.

"This is Danny, I'm being pursued but holding my own! Everyone report!"

A picture of Jenny's face on the communicator "This is Jenny and I think I could use some back up! I'm fighting these weird skeleton things every time I blow them apart they just pull themselves back together."

Danny fired a ghost ray at one of the lizard men making them crash into each other smashing into the side of a building.

"I'll see who I can send, hang tight!"

As Jenny's face faded into the static of fuzzed screen Isadora's face appeared.

"Danny I'm facing off against some type of alligators but my spells are bouncing off of their thick hides."

"Do you think you can shake them off to go help Jenny?"

"No, they're breathing fire on me; I've constructed a magical wall to protect myself but I'm not sure how long I can it up!"

"Maybe Spidey can help, Spidey come in!"

Spidey's face came onto the screen.

"You got Spidey, what'cha gonna do about it?"

"Spidey, the others are in trouble, do you think you can finish up what you're doing to go and help them?"

"Um yeah, I don't think so. I got some problems myself, I'm dealing with this ice monster but I can't get close enough to beat him because he's breathing a fog that turns everything to ice."

Danny swore under his breath. "We'll get to you when we can! Violet, come in!"

Spidey's face was soon replaced by the strained face of Violet.

"Danny, am I glad to see you; I need help NOW!!!"

"What's wrong?'

"I'm surrounded by these stupid statues with hammers…AH…and the best I can do against them is put up a force field to protect myself!! I don't know how long I can last!!!"

Danny gritted his teeth. "Try to hang on! Vexx come in!!!"

Vexx's face appeared on the communicator but seemed to be exhausted. He was panting heavily and his face was covered in sweat.

"Vexx, are you okay?!"

"I'm…pant…not doing…pant… so well…pant…"

Danny started to grow worried "Vexx what happened?!"

"Five knights…pant…I…pant…was able to handle three of them…pant…but the last two…pant…they've lost some of their armor…pant…but…JUST SEND HELP!!!"

The last thing seen on the screen was a sword coming straight at it before the screen became completely engulfed in static.

"VEXX!!!"

Danny was about to make some duplicates to go off and find his friends when suddenly…

"Which one is the closest?!" shouted a voice.

Danny looked down to see a green dressed man on a horse.

"Who the Hell are you?" asked Danny.

"My name is Link, I've dealt with all of these creatures before! I know their weaknesses better than anyone!!"

"Normally I'd exchange fifty questions with you about all of this but I don't got time! The closest is Jenny, try to keep up!" ordered Danny.

Danny sped off but made sure to keep at such a speed that he wouldn't lose the green stranger.

Jenny slowly brought up her fist to attempt to defend herself. She was damaged, no denying it, her arms were oddly bent, sparks were flying out of her joints, her hair was dented, and her paint job was starting to fade.

"Alright, this is your last warning, stand down or else I'll really have to get rough with you!!" bluffed Jenny.

The skeletons lifted their swords over their heads, and just when it seemed like the teenaged robot was done for two bombs rolled in the way.

BOOM!!!

The only thing left of the skeletons was a pile of ash. Jenny wasn't sure what just happened but she gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry if I cut that a little close." Link stepped through the smoke caused by the bombs. "Bombs are the only way to make sure they stay dead."

Jenny almost fell but Danny quickly caught her. "Hey Danny, who's the stud?"

"A friend, I think. But never mind that, we got to get to Spidey!!" said Danny.

Isadora was starting to panic a little, nothing she did against these creatures seemed to work.

Link rode in on top of a giant gear called a Spinner, the Spinner seem to lash out and attack the lizards by the tail as he rode by.

The lizards reeled back in pain and tried to turn around and breathe fire on him but they found that their legs were chained magically by a beam of blue light provided by Isadora. Needless to say it was only a matter of time before the strange lizards disappeared.

Link put away his spinner and smiled at Isadora. "Thanks I guess we make a pretty good team huh?"

She blushed lightly. "I guess so."

Elsewhere Spidey was scratching his head in thought. "How the Hell can I beat this thing?! Maybe I could throw something at him…"

Before Spidey could dwell further on the subject the ice monster shattered.

"Well…that was…confusing, welcomed…but confusing."

He heard the sound of moving chains and saw Link putting away a giant ball and chain to who knows where.

"Um…who the Hell is that?"

"A friend, I think." said Danny.

"Come on let's go!!" said Link.

Violet had put up a force field bubble to protect herself but the odd statues had her surrounded and were pounding on her walls with those hammers. Her force field was holding but the problem was she was trapped.

Suddenly a boomerang in the shape of twin wings flew in carrying a gale wind, hit the statues in the back. This must have caused some type of problem with them because that was when they went completely crazy, hopping around in circles and swinging their hammers wildly until…

BOOM!!!

With the weird statues gone Violet finally lowered her force field. She was quickly picked up by Danny as he flew by.

"Danny? What's going…?"

"No time! We gotta find Vexx fast!" said Danny.

Vexx fell down to his knees as he looked up at the remaining knights slowly closing in. However, before the final blow was struck the knights were attacked by a green clothed man. Link spun around in a circle slashing the knights, when they disappeared in puff of black smoke he had made his way over to the holder of the War Talons.

Link held out his hand to him. "Man, those guys may not have looked it but they were on their last leg. I mean I have trouble with three or four but…"

Vexx slapped his hand away. "I didn't need your help!"

"Yes you did, I heard you in your message!" said Link.

"Not from someone like you!! When I said 'help' I meant from one of my friends!" said Vexx.

Vexx brought himself to his feet and started to walk off grumbling.

"Don't mind him." called a voice.

Link looked up to see Danny with Violet landing alongside Jenny followed by Spidey from a webline.

"He's that way with everyone, trust issues, long story." explained Spidey.

"These are my friends Spidey, Jenny, Isadora, Invisogirl (but she'd probably prefer it if you called her Violet, and Vexx the guy you just helped." said Danny.

"And your name would be?"

Danny held out his hand. "You call me Danny Phantom."

Link grabbed it and gave him a firm shake. "I'm Link."

Vexx stared at the newcomer with an angry glare, sad to say his glare only intensified as he saw that Isadora had a small blush on her face when she looked at him. This made Vexx let out a small growl.

Phew. Took me a while but I finally got this story up to the standard I wanted. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this but I wanted to get it juuuuuust right, I hope I didn't rush through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Got some cool people reviewing, that's good enough for me. I actually went back to the game to check on these villains from the pre chap for names and I was disappointed to find that my readers had the same problem, not that I blame them though. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Vexx let out an annoyed growl as he joined his teammates gawking at the green clad warrior.

"Who are you?" asked Isadora.

"My name is Link, and I apologize for what is happening to your world. You see, it is my fault…"

No sooner had he uttered the last word than Vexx had grabbed him the shirt and brought him down to eye level. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Vexx!" Danny pulled Vexx away by the shoulders before he did something hasty. "Just calm down alright, let him tell his story."

Vexx grumbled something incomprehensible and averted his gaze.

"Sorry about that, he's…" Danny paused for a moment to try and think of a word that could sum up the reason why to Vexx's actions. "Cranky."

"Right, well anyways…back in my home world there was a man called Ganondorf, the short version is that he was a terrible man with the Triforce of Power…"

"The what of Power?" asked Violet.

"Oh right, I suppose I better explain that too…You see my world was created Three Goddesses, Nayru, Din, and…"

"Short version please!" interrupted Vexx.

"Fine…Zelda, Ganondorf, and I each have a piece of the Triforce which is divided into threes. I have the Triforce of Courage, Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power."

"Thank you." said Vexx.

"Anyways, my land was thrown into Terror and Chaos by a man named Ganondorf. After a long and dangerous journey I had presumed I had killed him…"

"You mean you didn't check?!" snapped Vexx.

"He had a sword in his gut! I didn't think he'd actually get back up once it was gone!!" snapped back Link.

"How could he have possibly survived something like that?" asked Violet.

"He had some stolen magic from another realm hidden away, that's how. With the Twilight Realm magic he stole he was able to heal himself and went after my girlfriend Zelda and stole her to try and magnify his own powers. But he also knew that I would eventually rescue her so he fled to this world to start over."

"If what you're saying is true than all these monsters…" started Danny.

"Are his minions. And I'm afraid that this might only be the beginning…"

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny.

"All these big buildings and weird metal structures look pretty strange. He might just end up changing it all to suit his needs."

Spidey laughed. "As if he could actually do something like that." Spidey's laughter died down after seeing Link's serious expression. "What? Seriously?! He could do that?!"

"With the Triforce of Power in his possession and the Triforce of Wisdom in his clutches it is…possible."

"I don't like the way you said that." said Violet.

"I like the looks of that even less!!" Danny pointed to the sky where storm clouds started to swirl around in a circle.

"What is that?" asked Isadora.

Link took out his sword and shield "It's Ganondorf!"

"You mean he's coming here?! Now?!" asked Jenny.

"Listen, this is my fight so I would appreciate it if the rest of would just let me handle…"

"Oh Hell NO!!!" shouted Vexx.

Vexx stomped over to the capped warrior and gave him a small glare. "This may your bad guy but this. Is. Our. City." Vexx poked him in the chest a couple of times.

Link rubbed the spot where Vexx poked him, why did the little guy had to have such sharp fingers. Isadora gently pulled Vexx away so Danny could speak with him.

"Vexx has a point Link, whether you like it or not we're a part of this. It's every bit our fight as it is yours." said Danny.

Link sighed. "Fine, but keep on your toes."

Meanwhile Isadora was sitting with Vexx on the ground.

"You want to tell me why you're acting so harsh to our new friend?"

Vexx turned his head away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about? I just don't trust the guy, that's all!"

"No I think it goes a bit deeper than that. I think that maybe, you're just a little bit jealous of him." said Isadora.

"Me?! Jealous of him?! He's looks like some type of overgrown grasshopper!! How could I possibly be jealous of him?!"

Isadora frowned. "Because he saved you. And maybe because of this you feel like he showed you up a little bit."

Vexx said nothing and only grunted in response.

"Listen, I know you don't want to trust him and I can tell you don't even want to like him. But you should at least give him a chance, I know I would."

As Isadora walked back to the others Link let out a small growl and clenched his teeth. Vexx stood up and started to walk back to the others.

"So it's agreed then, if he takes this pig beast form you talked about we all rush him, until then we work together, agreed?" asked Danny.

"Agre…"

A loud clash of thunder interrupted Link as everybody looked up at the swirling clouds as they started to crackle with electricity.

"Everyone get ready! This could be it!" ordered Danny.

Everyone got into an offensive pose right before a lightning bolt hit the ground. A huge dust cloud blew from the ground nearly blowing our heroes away. When it settled Ganondorf stood smiling.

Sorry for the lack of update but not only did I want to save Ganon's entrance for the next chapter but I had a little difficulty making a loophole to bring Mr. Evil King back to life. And in the slim chance you haven't figured it out, yes, I am a rock solid Zelink shipper. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less and review.


End file.
